your_magic_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleenya Arc
This arc takes place from after Christmas to early March. Aleenya Mlinger has difficulty dealing with guilt over her history and attempts to commit suicide as well as reconnect with her past. She and Ash Sheridan begin dating. They sneak into the police force under false identities, later using this to arrest and subsequently release Jonathan Crane. Their arrogance angers Scarlett Jaide, who leaves Gotham for several weeks. Aleenya also decides to stop killing people. Previous Arc: Christmas Arc Next Arc: '''Scarlett Arc Aleenya and Killian The Joker and Scarlett Jaide speak to each other, revealing a personal rivalry of some sort. Aleenya is struck by sudden bouts of guilt and regret for her life choices. She begins self harming, and chooses to visit a figure from her past. The woman, Killian, is less than pleased to see Aleenya. It is revealed that Killian killed someone Aleenya cared about long ago, and in return, Aleenya killed several people in Killian’s life. Aleenya claims she is there for revenge, but instead they end up reminiscing over the times before their falling out. They discuss the nature of Gotham’s crime and police force, and Killian reveals that she has forgiven Aleenya for killing her family. Aleenya does not return the sentiment, but listens to the encouragement from the other before leaving. Aleenya's True Feelings Aleenya returns to Ash’s house, taunts Crane a bit, and then convinces Ash to go out. Ash is not in the mood to personally torture anyone, and instead gasses the victim they find on her own. Aleenya decides to go off on her own, to get a more personal torture session, but Ash points out the dangers of going off alone when they have only one car. Aleenya claims they can meet up, but Ash questions the plans in the case of Aleenya being injured or killed, and Ash having no way of finding her. Aleenya claims that Ash should not worry, because then Aleenya won’t be there to hurt her friends, and Ash becomes angry at the implication that she does not care for Aleenya’s safety. She claims that she is attached to Aleenya, and is hurt by the idea that Aleenya may not feel the same way. Aleenya is wary of friendship at this time, believing that she can never achieve one that lasts. Ash is shocked by Aleenya’s guilt and regret, and points out that she herself feels very little, and assumed the other was the same. She tries to pry into Aleenya’s past and guilt to no avail. She is clearly frustrated by this, but follows Aleenya regardless, claiming that she wants to be there to help if Aleenya does get hurt. Aleenya tortures and kills a woman, while Ash watches without a word. Aleenya begins driving them back home, but is frustrated by the awkward silence between her and Ash, and insists that they talk. Ash is unhelpful in this regard, and Aleenya leaves the car in annoyance. Ash follows her, as she has been doing the rest of the night, which only frustrates Aleenya more. After a stubborn silence fight, Aleenya asks Ash what problem she has with Aleenya. Ash says that there is none, she just wants Aleenya to be happy. Aleenya gets angry, claiming that will not happen, but that she is fine. Ash tells her that she won’t force her to be happy, but wants to genuinely help make it happen, or at least keep her safe. Aleenya is surprised by Ash’s insistence, and offers that they go home to escape the cold. Ash and Aleenya return home and torment Crane for a little before discussing their friendship once again. Ash tells Aleenya that she wants to be trusted by her, but Aleenya claims that she doesn’t trust anyone anymore. Ash tries to console Aleenya into a new perspective, but it ultimately fails, and they end the conversation. She asks to talk later, but Aleenya leaves the house secretly that night. Around this time, Izzy and Cate begin their road trip. Aleenya's Return Aleenya returns to Ash’s house three days later unannounced. Ash is very apologetic about their conversation, and was worried Aleenya would not come back. Aleenya vaguely explains what happened during the three days, and uses tormenting Crane as a distraction from the conversation. At this point, Crane has thought himself into a tizzy, and is very hostile. He begins to show his frustration at their success while he still views them as fools. He gets into an argument with Aleenya, and to end it, Aleenya kisses him again. Crane is unable to handle this, and attempts to gas her again. He fails, and ends up screaming at her to leave him alone. She threatens him again, but in his rage attacks her. Aleenya shoots him in the leg, and heads back to her room while Ash tends to the wound to avoid cleaning up the blood. The Police Force Breaks Anne the Pirate decides to stir things up, and releases the Joker from where he is being held in the police department. As he leaves, the Joker kidnaps Commissioner Gordon. Across the country, tag team thieves Kairos and Sequoia decide to rob one of the vaults in Fort Knox. They attack the building so that it is open for other thieves they hired to take advantage of during their escape. Because of Anne’s aid in his escape, the Joker follows her around, but ultimately loses interest. When Scarlett Jaide returns to duty at the police department the next day, she discovers that the Joker is gone, Gordon has been forcibly taken, and that the majority of the officers have mysteriously quit their jobs all at once. She later learns about the heist of Fort Knox, and the remaining officers surmise that those that are gone have been paid to quit. Scarlett mobilizes the remaining officers to focus on finding Gordon. The Joker explains the state of the department to Gordon with much glee, claiming that the corrupt officers who were afraid of him have no need to be, and those who are left will be disheartened by his disappearance. Since he is gone, the massive bribe to the corrupt majority succeeds. Aleenya’s Attempted Suicide Dealing with her guilt and loneliness, Aleenya decides to go travelling and get a change of scenery. She leaves a message for Ash telling her so, and informing her that she will call. However, as she is driving away, she is struck by even more guilt, and determines that trying to change how she felt was pointless. She veers off the road and into a river. She is saved by paramedics, absolutely furious at them saving her, but unable to properly voice her anger. Knowing that it would probably be a blessing to Gotham’s society to have her die, she is enraged that they would not let her. Ash hears about Aleenya being fished out of the river, and demands to see her in the hospital, threatening the security staff to let her through. Aleenya voices her regrets about not dying to Ash, who is heartbroken. Aleenya tells Ash that every time she got close to someone in the past, it was ripped away from her one way or another, so there is no point in trying. Ash vows that she will prove their relationship to be an exception, regardless of what the rest of the world says. Aleenya appreciates the sentiment, and kisses Ash. Ash then helps Aleenya escape from the hospital before she is taken in by the police. Let’s Break Crane! When Ash and Aleenya return to the house, they begin tormenting the injured Crane once again, forcing him to socialize instead of hide in his room. As the conversation lags, the Joker magically appears, causing a ruckus, as is his plan. As Aleenya and Ash move to have a private discussion, Crane returns to his closet, and the Joker follows him. Ash tries once again to get Aleenya to open up, and to help her with her emotions, but it does not work. Something happens, causing a large crash from Crane’s closet, to which the Joker leaves the house laughing, and Crane leaves the room on the verge of a breakdown. Ash and Aleenya join him in the living room, and offer consolation. Crane is skeptical and suspicious of their motives, to which they point out that he has handled their tormenting so far, and are technically on the same side. At their continued insistence to help him, something in Crane’s will breaks. He stops responding to anything, and besides being on the verge of tears says nothing. Ash and Aleenya decide to watch a movie in the public room while he is there, and are highly amused by his new change in attitude. Ash and Aleenya cuddle while Crane awkwardly does not leave. Attacking Scarlett Aleenya and Ash decide to go out for some evil fun once again, and decide to attack Scarlett. They find Scarlett’s house and smash the door in, making their presence very obvious. They fight with Scarlett, and manage to pin her down. Aleenya carves her and Ash’s name into Scarlett’s arms. Afterwards, they go to a park and talk about how much they dislike Scarlett, and decide to go back to torment Crane some more. Furious at how much free reign the criminals have had with the diminished police forces, Scarlett takes on the title of Police Commissioner in Gordon’s absence, and calls off the search for him, in order to focus on targeting Ash and Aleenya. Let’s Fix Crane! Disturbed by Crane’s unending anhedonia, his obedience, and his lack of complaints, Ash decides that they need to do something to return him to normal. Ash convinces Aleenya to help, and drag Crane along to attack someone. They find and drag a woman named Kyla into a strategically placed abandoned warehouse. Aleenya offers to let Crane take the first hit, but he does not know what to do and remains useless. Kyla laughs at their disorganization, so Ash and Aleenya take over. They have brought an iron and hot sauce as weapons. They begin putting the hot sauce in her eyes. When they have had their fun and the iron is heated up, Aleenya forces Crane to join in. She gives Crane the iron, and tells him to use it. He is visibly uncomfortable with the method, and flinches away when the iron burns her. Aleenya decides that that was too pathetic to handle, and takes over once again, pressing the iron against Kyla’s face. Kyla begs them to stop, and Crane is baffled by the brutality, and becomes frustrated at the victim’s lack of fear. In a sudden influx of returning emotion, he forces his way over to Kyla, and halts the torturing. He intimidates her, and is angered that she still has the will to talk back to him. He gasses her with the fear toxin, and begins laughing. Aleenya snaps him out of his trance, by making fun of him, and his usual annoyance returns. Crane tells them to continue on their own, but Aleenya is annoyed by the unresponsiveness of Kyla after being gassed and decides they should leave. Aleenya and Ash decide to steal some ice cream, which Crane finds stupid, but he thinks everything is stupid, so they ignore him. Aleenya tells Ash her reasons for personally torturing people, and explains that the person she thinks understood her the most was killed. Ash reminds Aleenya that she can rely on her. Aleenya admits that she does not want to lose Ash, but when Ash promises that she won’t, Aleenya says that there’s no way to know that, and decides they should go back home. After they have returned home, Aleenya leaves again in secret. She finds the home of one of the paramedics that saved her. She kills his son and wife before killing him. The daughter wakes up after Aleenya is finished. Aleenya spares her because she does not want to get dirty again. Aleenya drives to the park she had recently been to with Ash, thinking about all the people she’s lost. She once again considers taking her life, and nearly does so, but listens to the small part of her that asks for survival. She drives home. Candy Killing and Cop Espionage Ash and Aleenya enact a major plan to give all of Gotham cavities, mostly because they find the idea amusing, and drag Crane along with them. They steal and hide away all the toothbrushes they can find in stores and warehouses, and then begin dumping candy all over the city. At one point, they drop a large sack of candy from the top of a building, which hits and kills a man. They also sweeten the water supply. Crane finds the whole idea to be stupid, which is probably valid. While listening to their own exploits on the news, they hear that Scarlett has begun using the remaining police forces to find and arrest the corrupt officers that had been bribed off the job. Ash and Aleenya are pleased by the concept of so few cops to get in their way, and they get the idea to pretend to join their forces. Crane is convinced they will be caught immediately. Aleenya and Ash join the police force under disguises and false identities. They are greeted by an officer named Amelio Collins, who shows them around. Scarlett is shown to be a rather intimidating and cold boss. They set to work arresting all the old cops with a team of other officers that they particularly bond with, which consists of Collins, Ember, Harry, and Minerva. Calendar Man Aleenya starts giving Scarlett a completely false, hypothetical backstory for entertainment, where Collins and Minerva point out that Scarlett had a brother in her youth. At the end of Aleenya’s long and false story, Scarlett arrives, telling them that there is a man on the run who has been ripping out hearts. Scarlett begins issuing orders, but Aleenya and Ash coordinate independently and catch the man. When they return to the police station, Scarlett and Jean discuss Aleenya and Ash’s disobedience. Scarlett is joined by Lily O'Claire, who she is using as an informant. To see how well the new officers handle their job, Scarlett suggests letting them interrogate the captive. They return to the others, interrupting the mixed praise and scolding Aleenya and Ash are receiving at their actions, and tell the two what information to get from the man. The man greets them by asking if they liked his Valentine’s Day gift, claiming he has donated several hearts to a local hospital. While they are trying to get more information on his crimes, he attacks Ash. The two begin to be more forceful with their questions, claiming that they can afford to do so with the new management. They begin trying to get the man’s name. He introduces himself as Calendar Man, and Ash begins to choke him until he admits his real name of Julian Day. The two almost do not believe him, but begin trying to get information on why he started all of this. Julian appears to lose his cool at this point, though, and they get no more information. When the two leave, Scarlett praises them, pleased that they seem to show the same disdain she feels for criminals. Jean Arlanda is less impressed with their methods. Scarlett chastises them for disobeying during the chase, and claims they were lucky, but should not rely on it. They debate with the rest of the team after Scarlett and Jean leave, but come to no resolution. Back at the house, Ash tells Crane that he needs to work on getting more publicity. Crane agrees, and decides to use their position in the department to his advantage, suggesting he be arrested to publicly put his name to Scarecrow’s identity. Aleenya’s Father Aleenya decides to go out with Ash once again, admitting that she wants to visit her parents, and is afraid to do so alone. Only Aleenya’s father, Carson, is home, and he is so shocked to see her that he says very little. He asks why she came to them only after killing Allie. Aleenya reminds him that she’s trying to talk now, and that is what should matter. He hesitantly lets the two into the house. Carson asks what Aleenya expects of them, to which Aleenya asks if he even cares about her. He asks why Aleenya wasn’t there to tell them what was going on before everything went wrong. Aleenya claims that they never bothered to understand her, and Carson responds that she never tried to make them. They argue, and Carson gets angry that she never asked for help. He claims that the source of her problems is her unwillingness to believe anyone can help her. He then states that Aleenya has killed both of his daughters, because she is too empty to be living. Aleenya says he looks the exact same way, which causes him to break down crying. He starts asking if there is any hope for either of them. Aleenya apologizes, and Carson suddenly starts blaming Ash for destroying Aleenya and Allie both, and preventing Aleenya from coming back to them. Aleenya begins defending Ash, and insists that she belongs more with her than she ever did with her parents. Carson tries to control his anger, and says that if she will never change, he wants her to at least make her life the best it can be. Aleenya and Ash leave, and to get Aleenya’s mind off of the conversation, they pick up Crane to do evil deeds. Arkham Take Three Crane, given the lead on this plot, decides to return to Arkham to scare his former coworkers. They sneak into the Asylum, and Crane deals with the security staff while Ash and Aleenya be all cutesy with each other. He orders the two to release some prisoners, and uses the PA system to herd the doctors into one room for him to deal with. He torments the staff for a while, and begins to focus on Madeline Johnson. Aleenya tells him that Madeline is off limits to be injured, and though Crane is annoyed, he leaves her be. Madeline tries to stop him from hurting any of the others, and he sneers at her. Aleenya gets annoyed and kisses him, which causes him to gas her in a fury once again. Ash immediately exacts vengeance on him, and gasses him with her own toxin. With no reason for being there, Ash lets the doctors go free, and asks for Madeline’s help bringing Aleenya back to their car. They carry Aleenya there, and Ash agrees to let Madeline have some time to talk with Aleenya. She calls Collins to report in, and then returns to Crane in her officer disguise. She and Collins take Crane to the police department. Ash discusses Crane’s capture with the others at the department, to which Minerva reveals that she had met him before. Harry and Collins console Minerva while Ash gets a ride back to the asylum from Lily. Lily points out that she knows Ash’s identity, and Ash lets her in on the plan to anger Scarlett. When Aleenya awakens from the effects of the toxin, Madeline is waiting to talk with her. Aleenya apologizes for not changing, and Madeline asks her about the family she killed and her suicide attempt. Aleenya admits that she is afraid to change after all these years, but has considered not killing anymore. Madeline encourages her, saying that she wouldn’t have to tell anyone. They meet up with Ash again, and Madeline goes home. Crane and the Cops Crane bides his time looking intimidating at the cops in the station, and the two are happy to leave him there for quite a while. Ash suggests that she and Aleenya go rob an IKEA to furnish Aleenya’s room more to her style, and spend some time together. They have a fun time. Aleenya sneaks into the police department to visit Crane in private. She brings him some chocolate, and they have a surprisingly serious conversation. They speak at least a few honest thoughts about each other without killing each other, so this is probably the beginning of slight acceptance. During the day, Crane is brought out to be questioned by Jean and Minerva. They attempt to get the location of Aleenya and Ash from him, but he continually diverts the questions away from them. He intimidates Minerva and angers Jean enough to end the interrogation early. Jean and Ash comfort Minerva afterwards. Some time after this Scarlett comes to get the information herself, but he successfully angers her until she leaves as well. Ending the Espionage Aleenya and Ash decide they’ve had their fun posing as cops, and are ready to anger Scarlett by revealing themselves. They hold Minerva at gunpoint and knock out some new recruits in front of Jean. Collins walks in during their standoff, and is used as leverage in addition to Minerva. The two, with the help of Lily, knock all of the officers unconscious. They bust Crane out and vandalize Scarlett’s office while she is away to reveal what they had done. They steal a motorcycle and sidecar from the police, and then go to a strategically placed abandoned warehouse to get fireworks for their grand finale. While there, Ash reveals her continued anger at Crane, and demands he apologize for gassing Aleenya. He does so, and they steal another car to carry all the explosives in. The three fill the abandoned Major Crimes Unit building from Batman’s time with fireworks and set them off before going to the Capitol building. While setting up the explosives there, Aleenya decides to follow her no-killing rule, and sets off the fire alarm to get the people out of the building. Thinking they’ve been caught, the three quickly meet up and set off the fireworks before leaving. Scarlett rushes to the department when she hears of the explosions and the lack of police support at the sites. She finds the remains of the force, and the message for her from the three. Furious, she leaves to an unknown destination, and does not return for quite some time. Aleenya's Parents Several weeks later, Aleenya and Ash have decided to visit Aleenya’s parents once again. The police force is in even further shambles after their attacks, and Scarlett’s disappearance. Aleenya is determined to make the conversation go well this time. Both Allison and Carson are home, and they have their discussion inside. Aleenya starts by telling her parents that who she became is not their fault. Allison insists on hearing Aleenya tell the truth about whether she killed Allie, and Aleenya does. Allison asks why, and when Aleenya is lost for words, Ash jumps in. She explains that she herself had a vendetta against Allie that pushed Aleenya towards murdering her own sister. She admits that she did very little to help Aleenya emotionally. Aleenya tries to deny that Ash did nothing to help her, and Ash reveals her guilt at letting Crane attack her. Aleenya explains that Ash is the reason she is still alive, and admits to her new decision to not kill anyone. The three seem to take it as well as can be taken, and Allison offers to show them around the house. They discover that Allison has taken up painting, and does lots of work focused on her daughters. Aleenya is moved, but points out that her parents stopped visiting her in Arkham and she never knew why. Allison decides that she needs time to think before they have such a heavy discussion, and they agree to meet up in a week. Road Trip This is a side story with Izzy and Cate, which spans from The Police Force Breaks to Rescuing Izzy and Cate. Izzy and Cate decide to take a road trip to Harry Potter World, using Ash’s Christmas gift to them. It starts fairly normally, as they fall into their roles as old friends. At some point, a cow wanders onto the road in front of them, and they run off the road to avoid hitting it. After getting the cow off the road, they are able to get the car moving again and continue on. They accidentally? hit a bunch of lawn gnomes and flamingos in a small town, and when sirens are heard in the distance, Cate decides to run from the police instead of accept a ticket. Somehow, they manage to get away from the police, and end up in a rural town even smaller than the first. However, in this town they end up running into a famous actor and bully autographs and conversation from him and then search for food. They make it to Harry Potter World and do Harry Potter World things. Ash ends up calling them in the middle of a particularly exciting experience, and is worried for half a second that they are hurt. Ash explains that Gordon is missing, Scarlett has become commissioner, and they have, at this point, snuck into the police department as officers. She leaves them to their fun. '''TBC Soundtrack Crane Angst * Consummation - Atticus Ross, Trent Reznor (Gone Girl Soundtrack) * Alone Not Lonely - Evans Blue * Who Will Save You Now - Les Friction Aleenya's Reflecting Soundtrack * Try - P!nk * Fake Friends - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts * Fast In My Car - Paramore * Hurt - Johnny Cash * Can’t Pin Me Down - Marina & The Diamonds * My Signature Move - P!nk * Runaway - P!nk * Problem - Natalia Kills Aleenya's Support * Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire * Blame - Air Traffic Controller * Small Cuts - The Brobecks * Car Radio - twenty one pilots * Bad Reputation - Half Cocked Aleenya & Ash * The Grey - Icon For Hire * The Great Escape - P!nk * 400 Lux - Lorde * Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko Category:Plot